millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2010-2011 season)
This is the eleventh season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. This season, a new lifeline Double Dip was appeared, as well as the risk format. The contestant has the right to choose a classic format (with 3 lifelines, two standard minimum amounts) or a risk format (with 4 lifelines and one minimum amount, which he will call himself). Since 2005-2006 season, celebrity episodes began to be aired quite often, and many series of show did consist entirely of them. Lifelines In show used 4 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip (risk format only) Episodes * Episode 1 (4th September 2010) Vladimir Kruzhalov (800,000 rubles) Konstantin Grechkin (0 rubles) * Episode 2 (11th September 2010) - Celebrity Special Andrey Urgant (50,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (18th September 2010) Konstantin Rachkov (50,000 rubles) Alexander Frolov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (25th September 2010) - Celebrity Special Yelena Proklova (200,000 rubles) Igor Zolotovitsky (100,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (2nd October 2010) Stanislav Antonenkov (400,000 rubles) Yelena Chechikova (0 rubles) * Episode 6 (9th October 2010) - Celebrity Special Semen Altov and Arkady Inin (200,000 rubles) Larisa Latynina (0 rubles) * Episode 7 (16th October 2010) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Menshov (100,000 rubles) Yelena Malysheva (5,000 rubles) * Episode 8 (23rd October 2010) Natalya Vlasova (100,000 rubles) Alexander Lysenko (0 rubles) * Episode 9 (30th October 2010) - Celebrity Special Tatyana Navka and Alexey Vorobyov (0 rubles) Alexander Marshal (0 rubles) * Episode 10 (20th November 2010) - Celebrity Special Pyotr Tolstoy (400,000 rubles) Irina Medvedeva and Eduard Radzyukevich (5,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (27th November 2010) Yevgeniya Brusenina (25,000 rubles) Alexey Shesternev (0 rubles) * Episode 12 (4th December 2010) Karina Arutyunova (25,000 rubles) Arkady Antonov (5,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (11th December 2010) Nadezhda Navina (0 rubles) Armen Stepanyants (0 rubles) * Episode 14 (18th December 2010) - Celebrity Special Yuly Gusman (0 rubles) Dmitry Brekotkin and Dmitry Sokolov (0 rubles) * Episode 15 (25th December 2010) - Celebrity Special Alexander Schirwindt and Mikhail Schirwindt (0 rubles) Alexey Buldakov (0 rubles) * Episode 16 (15th January 2011) - Celebrity Special Boris Smolkin and Olga Prokofyeva (200,000 rubles) Sati Kazanova and Roman Kostomarov (0 rubles) * Episode 17 (22nd January 2011) - Celebrity Special Ivan Okhlobystin (0 rubles) * Episode 18 (5th February 2011) Sergey Bobris (1,500,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (12th February 2011) - Celebrity Special Margarita Drobyazko and Povilas Vanagas (25 rubles) Igor Nikolayev and Yuliya Proskuryakova (0 rubles) * Episode 20 (19th February 2011) - Celebrity Special Maxim Pokrovsky (50,000 rubles) Vladimir Yepifantsev (5,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (12th March 2011) - Celebrity Special Angelina Vovk (100,000 rubles) Roman Kartsev (100,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (19th March 2011) - Celebrity Special Yelena Papanova and Maxim Nikulin (0 rubles) Irada Zeynalova and Alim Yusupov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (26th March 2011) Mirabella Ozerova (0 rubles) Sergey Yelizarov (0 rubles) Marina Tkach (0 rubles) * Episode 24 (9th April 2011) - Celebrity Special Marat Basharov (100,000 rubles) Igor Matviyenko (3,000 rubles) * Episode 25 (16th April 2011) Yevgeny Sortinov (50,000 rubles) Yuliya Sinyakina (15,000 rubles) Vladimir Dadonkin (0 rubles) * Episode 26 (30th April 2011) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Yefremov (800,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (7th May 2011) - Celebrity Special Leonid Parfyonov and Yelena Chekalova (0 rubles) Mikhail Bashkatov and Andrey Burkovsky (0 rubles) * Episode 28 (21st May 2011) Oleg Panov (0 rubles) Viktoriya Zheleznyakova (0 rubles) Valentina Semilutskaya (0 rubles) * Episode 29 (28th May 2011) - Celebrity Special Viktor Drobysh (0 rubles) Darya Dontsova (0 rubles) * Episode 30 (4th June 2011) - Celebrity Special Anastasiya Sivayeva and Yekaterina Starshova (0 rubles) Tatyana Voytyuk-Protsenko and Dmitry Iosifov (0 rubles) * Episode 31 (11th June 2011) - Celebrity Special Olga Tuktareva and Galina Koneva (800,000 rubles) * Episode 32 (18th June 2011) - Celebrity Special Natalya Selezneva (0 rubles) Natalya Senchukova and Viktor Rybin (5,000 rubles) * Episode 33 (25th June 2011) - Celebrity Special Mikhail Boyarsky (0 rubles) Alexander Gordon (100,000 rubles) * Episode 34 (2nd July 2011) Sergey Voronov (0 rubles) * Episode 35 (9th July 2011) - Celebrity Special Oleg Mityayev and Marina Yesipenko (0 rubles) Mariya Petrova and Alexey Tikhonov (50,000 rubles) * Episode 36 (16th July 2011) - Celebrity Special Alexander Lykov and Alexey Maklakov (0 rubles) Arkady Arkanov and Anatoly Trushkin (0 rubles) * Episode 37 (23rd July 2011) - Celebrity Special Alexander Demidov and Rostislav Khait (0 rubles) Pavel Sanayev (50,000 rubles) Olga Shelest and Timur Rodriguez (0 rubles) * Episode 38 (30th July 2011) Vladimir Orlov (800,000 rubles) Yury Maslodudov (0 rubles) * Episode 39 (6th August 2011) - Celebrity Special Tatyana Ustinova (100,000 rubles) Natalya Gvozdikova and Yevgeny Zharikov (0 rubles) * Episode 40 (13th August 2011) - Celebrity Special Viktor Loginov and Alexander Yakin (0 rubles) Galina Danilova and Andrey Kaykov (0 rubles) * Episode 41 (20th August 2011) Vladimir Neupokoyev (50,000 rubles) Yekaterina Korytko (400,000 rubles) * Episode 42 (27th August 2011) - Celebrity Special Lion Izmaylov and Alexander Dobronravov (100,000 rubles) Trivia * In this season Double Dip lifeline appeared, as well as risk format. 72 games were in risk format, a 9 games are in classic format. As result, more than a half contestants walked away nothing because of the risk format. Out of 81 games, only 9 games were in the classic format. * In 1st, 22nd, 23rd and 34th episodes the contestants Ask the Audience lifeline used, 100% voted for one answer. * In 32nd episode, Natalya Selezneva on 1st question the Ask the Audience lifeline used. This happens rarely in the game. * For the Top Prize question was asked twice, one took the money and one got it wrong. ** For the second time, the Top Prize question had been answered incorrectly by Vladimir Yefremov. He lost 800,000 rubles on April 30, 2011. * Two contestants have chosen 1,500,000 rubles (maximum) as minimum amount in this season. Igor Matviyenko only have chosen 3,000 rubles (minimum) as minimum amount in the Russian version's history. * In 17th episode, Ivan Okhlobystin lost on a penultimate question (1,500,000 that he chose as his maximum amount) and leave with nothing. Sources * List of Season 11 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?